


Shining in white

by coals_notes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Men Crying, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coals_notes/pseuds/coals_notes
Summary: Your brother is getting married. But you lost something very dear to you and you're faced with a dilemma whether you should find it or leave without it. What do you do?





	Shining in white

"Oh someone looks handsome."

Feliciano caressed Ludwig's chest as he crept up from behind and looked at him in the mirror.

Ludwig smiled, turned around and kissed his boyfriend, "Well, maybe one day I'll look as handsome... for our... special day."

Feliciano blushed and hid his face in the other's chest. "I can't wait," he added.

"I can't believe they're getting married, has it been this long already?" Feliciano asked as he was getting the finishing touches done on his suit, for Ludwig's brother's wedding, which was probably the most anticipated event that year.

"Feli, they've been together for 6 years, I say it's about time," answered Ludwig, fixing his tie.

"6 years??"

Ludwig smirked and nodded.

"How long have we been together then?"

"About 8."

"Then why aren't we married yet?" Feliciano frowned.

"Feli, you know it's 'cause the country doesn't accept us as exactly... _normal_... yet."

"Ve... Okay…"

"Hey, don't frown," Ludwig lifted his chin and met his eyes, "We'll get there."

That invited a warm smile on the Italian's face and he hugged him, saying: "I believe you."

 

_About an hour later..._

 

"Ludwig, you ready to go?" Feliciano grabbed his coat from the chair and received no answer as he was waiting at an open front door.

"Ludwig?" He called again.

Then, a fast walking figure stepped into the room, his blond hair showing sweat and his hands desperately searching for something in the drawers he opened one after the other. He was murmuring to himself, asking questions which seemed to be meant for him alone.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Oh god..."

"Babe, is everything alright?" Feliciano asked, concerned.

"M-my necklace, my mother's necklace is gone... I-I don't know where it is!"

"Well... Do you remember where you saw it the last time?" Feliciano asked, closing the door and put his coat down.

"I don't know... I checked everywhere!" Ludwig ran a nervous hand through his hair, slightly shaking.

Feliciano grabbed the same hand gently and held it in his grasp, "Hey, hey... It's gonna be okay, let's search for it together."

They searched for about 30 minutes but found no trace of the said necklace.

"It seems we can't find it, babe..." Feliciano sighed, defeated.

"No... No, it has to be here somewhere."

"Ludwig, we've looked everywhere-"

"But there must be a place we didn't check out!"

"We even checked the closet we barely open…"

"But... I don't know where it could be…"

"Luddy... It's been half an hour already, can't you leave it for now? We'll be late as it is already, but we can search for the necklace when we get home,” Feliciano soothed gently.

"No," Ludwig kept lifting random objects, checking below and above for the small accessory, "I'm not leaving without it... I can't…"

Feliciano was starting to get a bit impatient. "This necklace really can't be that important."

That made Ludwig stop in his tracks and his hands stopped searching.

"Not important?"

He turned around.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you just said?"

"Yeah, and I mean it, this necklace can't possibly be more important than the wedding, might I remind you, we will be _late_ to!"

"I'm not leaving without it," retorted Ludwig, crossing his arms.

"Oh my god, you're acting like a _child_ right now, are you being serious here?"

"Yes, I can't leave without it."

"WHY not?"

"Because it's important to me."

"Is this necklace always gonna be _this_ important to you?? You do realize you take it everywhere, right? You prioritize an object over real. Human. Beings!! This is a very special day for our friends and you decided to be a dramatic 5-year-old _today of all days_??"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're acting like a drama queen right now! We're leaving for the wedding in the next 2 minutes because we're already showing disrespect by being late either way!"

"Then I'm not going at all."

"Ludwig..." Feliciano sighed annoyingly.

"You're not taking this away from me, we can still make it for the ceremony in time if I drive! Why do you have to be so selfish!"

" _I'm_ selfish?? I'm sorry, I guess I missed the part where _I_ was the one searching for a stupid necklace with zero real value that your _dead mother_ gave you--!!"

Feliciano went silent as he realized what had just been said. He covered his mouth and helplessly watched Ludwig's face turn into agony as his face flushed and his eyes filled up in a matter of seconds.

"Ludwig, I-"

"Have fun at the wedding. I hope it'll be worth it."

The blond took his coat and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Ludwig, wait-" Feliciano ran out after him and almost missed his figure turning a corner down the street.

He followed him, but even though Ludwig was just walking very fast, Feliciano had to run to catch up, yet he lost him in the end. He went back to the house and got into the car. He figured there was only one place where he could be and that would be the lake not too far away from the ranch he visited all the time. So after half an hour of arguing with himself if he should find him or go to the wedding, he started the car up and drove in the direction of the ranch.

He parked the car in front of the stables and set out onto the forest road which led to a remote lake. After a 15 minute walk, which made his suit a bit sweaty from the heat of the summer sun, he finally arrived at the spot and saw a slouched, but still tall looking figure sitting at the edge, where the water touched the grass and saw him swirl his fingers inside in circles, lost in his thoughts.

"Ludwig..." he said, gently and approached.

The German turned his head and got up as soon as he saw him and started to walk away when he was stopped.

"You can't just walk away from me like this all the time…"

"What do you want, Feliciano?" his voice was full of suppressed anger.

"I just wanna talk to you-"

"Well, you did a splendid job in the house, really."

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"Do you even understand what that necklace means to me?!" Ludwig whirled around to face him.

"Y-yes, I-"

"Do you really??!" Ludwig raised his voice for at least 5000 decibels all of a sudden and it made Feliciano tremble.

"This isn't just some necklace like everybody seems to so convincingly believe!! This is my mother's necklace!! My mother, who I _lost_ in a car accident! And I witnessed it!"

"I... I know, I just-"

"This! Is the only thing I have left of her!!" He ripped something out of his jacket pocket and waved it around as he shouted, tears burning at the corners.

"It's not a _stupid_ thing! It's the _only_ thing!!"

His eyes gave up and one blink was enough to let the flood on his face begin. The thing in his hands glistened in the sun as it reflected on the smooth surface.

"And I just... I don't know, I guess it means a whole _lot_ to me, to bring her to the wedding of my _brother_ which _she_ raised alongside me and left us _too fucking soon_!!!"

Feliciano's voice was weak, "I'm... I'm sorry..." he grabbed his upper arm with his hand and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"But I guess you don't care about that…" said Ludwig and turned around.

"Of course I do," spoke Feliciano suddenly, his voice firm, "I just didn't realize it would be this important... I already apologized, what else can I do..."

"I don't know, Feliciano... I don't know... Just go to the wedding already..."

"Screw the wedding"

Ludwig looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I said screw the wedding. They can have it, they won't miss us. If you don't feel okay without your necklace, then it's pointless to go if you'll be miserable there."

"Feliciano-"

"NO! I refuse to see you hurt like this, especially if it's 'cause of me!" He clenched his fists, "Because... Because I _love you_!"

Feliciano hugged him so tightly Ludwig forgot how not touching someone was like. He held him close and let Ludwig cry into his suit. After a few minutes, Ludwig pulled away and sniffed.

"Your suit is ruined."

"I don't care," Feliciano smiled softly and stroked his hair.

"What are we gonna do now..." asked Ludwig

"Let's get you home and cleaned up first."

"We'll miss the ceremony"

"I'm sure Gilbert will understand, we'll make it for the legal wedding if we're fast enough."

They drove home and cleaned themselves up and before they could step outside, Feliciano caught Ludwig's sad expression and soothed: "Are you okay going without it?"

Ludwig sniffed again, "Yeah... I'll be okay..."

Feliciano then got a curious look on his face and put his hands into Ludwig's jacket pockets.

"What are you doing?"

Then, Feliciano brought out a long golden chain, with one pendant at the end of it. It was the necklace. Ludwig's face was consumed with a mixture of pure happiness, shock, confusion, and surprise, but Feliciano just smiled gently and they drove off to the wedding after Ludwig put it back on and carried it through the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> College exams are a bitch...


End file.
